lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lord of the Rings Minecraft Mod Wiki:Admins
See also: Moderators Currently, there are admins on : [[User:LOTRMod|'LOTRMod']] | talk | | :LOTRMod, aka Mevans, is the modder for the LOTR Minecraft mod, the guy behind the seens. He has skills greater than Sauron and Melkor themselves, and will destroy anyone who asks for Gandalf instantly. He also previously created the Lion Kings Mod, which he merged into this mod. [[User:Thorin11|'Thorin11']] | talk | | :Thorin was the first non-founder admin on this wiki, and has been here since the beginning. Little is known about the mysterious past of Thorin, or where he resides today. However, it is known that Thorin11 is actually the wiki alias of Yorick, a now rather inactive FB moderator. [[User:Sinthoniel|'Sinthoniel']] | talk | | :Sinthoniel is actually the (officially) pacifistic Pallando, who will offer a treat to anyone who makes it through his endless spoiler templates. Sinthoniel is a genius when it comes to code and NBT Data. He is a great fan of Eragon and currently working on an Eragon mod. [[User:Gen. Grievous1138|'Gen. Grievous1138']] | talk | | :General Grievous1138 is a huge fan of both the LOTR and Star Wars. He is notorious among the wiki users for being merciless when it comes to those who do not follow wiki policies. Unfortunately for said users, he is the one on most of the time and moniters all activity. However, if you do nothing to anger him, he is a calm guy and will answer any question you have as best he can. He lists his faction as Mordor, but really it's Kalee. His war against Beijing1000 and Glflegolas is in the final stages of planning, and the horror he will unleash may annihilate all of time and space.... [[User:Areades|'Areades']] | talk | | :Areades is new to wikia and is a newer admin. He is a big fan of all of Tolkien's works, as well as other books, like Harry Potter. He, like the General, will happily ban those who do not follow wiki policies. He is knows many features of wikia and is happy to help. the Witch-King of Angmar. [[User:Beijing1000|'Beijing1000']] | talk | | :Beijing1000 is currently the top contributor on this wiki. In Minecraft, her username is HPFanatic, and she is a ginormous fan of Lord of the Rings (obviously), Harry Potter, and Game of Thrones. She is a very active admin on this wiki, so you can be sure she reads every single edit made by anyone. Within the LOTR fandom, she is a true Gondorian which means she will probably wage war against Gen. Grievous sometime in the near future. [[User:Glflegolas|'Glflegolas']] | talk | | :Glflegolas is the second oldest contributor here, and has been on the wiki since the 25th of June, 2014. He is quite knowledgeable in Lord of the Rings and the history of Arda, and often checks out the "recent edits" section of the wiki. His favourite server is the One Ring server (where he is known as Captain_Faramir), and he occasionally meets Sinthoniel and Commandogregor1234 on that server. As a Gondorian, he is quite likely to join up with Beijing1000 and attack Gen. Grievous1138 sooner or later. [[User:Handles-081|'Handles-081']] | Talk to me | | :Handles is the newest admin on the team and has been playing the mod since the start. He is a fan of all things Tolkien and also enjoys works by John Flanagan. He has joined forces with Areades and Gen. Grievous in the war against 'good'. He is the user with the most 'Achievements' on the wiki and is good at manipulating wiki code.